


KOGANE

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Betrayal, Blood, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Hatred, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: From the time Keith started at the Garrison he knew something was seriously wrong with it. Keith takes the training he learned and flees from the garrison. afraid a rebellion will rise up against the Garrison they send out a hunter to kill Keith before the threat becomes sever. Good thing said hunter has it out for Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**  
**

**  
**

**T** he picture was slammed down on the desk in front of Allura she picked it up as if it might explode. The face of a boy with anger filled eyes and unruly black haired stared back at her. She glanced up at Iverson who stood glaring down at her,

  "are you absolutely sure he is gone?" She asked looking up fully praying that no it was someone else. Iverson Snorted,  
   

  "oh yeah im positive, hes gone and security feed pretty much proves it". Iverson leaned forward placing both hands on the desk, getting right up into Alluras face.

   "i thought you said Shirogane was an insurance of this not happening." he practically growled the last few words. Allura pushed his hands off the desk and stood. She smiled at him and held a hand out to the door a clear invitation for him to get out. Iverson clenched his jaw but walked to the door . He seemed a bout to say something but thought better of it and walked out. Allura watched the door close before her smile drops and she looks back at the picture on her desk. 

something had to be done they had to get Kogane back.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	2. DESERTER

* * *

 

* * *

He sprinted down the long hallways he had mapped out. The exit to the supply road was only a few more turns away. He clutched the gun Veronica had given him. If worst turns to worse he will have to use it, and yes he would shoot anyone who got in his way. The huge double doors loomed before him. he grit his teeth as he took aim at the control panel by the doors and squeezed the trigger. The bullet hit the wall by the panel missing it by a few inches. Keith cursed. The bullet hitting the wall triggered the alarm system. Keith made it the last feet to the doors, drawing his long hunting knife he pried the panel open and cut the wires over riding the systems. The doors opened sliding about a foot before shuddering and stopping. Keith ran to the doors attempting to pry them open. Shouts filled the hallway behind him, bullets hit the doors and wall by him. A bullet caught him in the shoulder, he cried out raising his gun he fired at the men running down the hallway. With one last mighty push the doors slid open enough for Keith to get through. Keith climbed the fence enclosing the compound ignoring the pain in his shoulder and the razor wire on the top of the fence. He jumped off the fence and ran into the Arizona night the shouts of _'deserter'_ filling the air behind him.                   

                                                                                                                                   ^^^^^^

 

         Lance couldn't believe it. He missed everything, the mess hall was a hive of conversation. Everyone was talking about the deserter that escaped the compound the night before. Lance grumbled as he sat down his tray and scooted onto the bench next to his engineer Hunk. Hunk looked at him and nodded as a greeting, Pidge their mathematical expert and well pretty much everything expert nodded at Lance as well. Lance took a bite of his breakfast and looked around, "so what happened why is everyone so excited?" Pidge gave him a look, truthfully Lance knew what was going on but not all of it. Hunk took a bit, " i was down in the kitchens this morning and heard the whole thing." Lance leaned back, "well i know someone deserted, but who was it." Before Hunk could answer Veronica settled into the sit by Lance. "Good morning Hunk, Pidge, Lance." they nodded to her all perfect protocol. At times Lance missed calling his sister sister, but the Garrison knew what was best for all of them. Veronica buttered her toast peering at them over her glasses, "you all hear what happened last night?" The three nodded. Veronica shook her head "what a coward" she murmured. The other three nodded in agreement. "Hunk was just going to tell me who it was". Hunk smiled a little darkly "look around Lance who is not in the hall this morning, who is normally so noticeable because they sit alone always." Lances head snapped to the table situated in the corner of the mess hall. It was empty not a soul there not even the scowling raven Lance hated. Keith Kogane had deserted. A smile crossed Lances face finally maybe he could be on top, maybe finally he wouldn't be second best. Veronica tugged his arm signalling to wipe the out of protocol smile off his face


	3. SAFE HOUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter will be longer and a little better put together. This is legit my first time writing an fanfiction using this so bear with. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

  


Keith's sprint into the desert turned into a sluggish drag of his feet, as adrenaline left him and blood loss made him dizzy. He panted to a halt as he came over a rise. He scanned the horizon, the sky was lightening into a light green. Dawn was breaking and daylight would be upon him. He scowled clutching his arm, Marco said he would meet up with Keith before dawn to take him to a safe house. The desert was empty devoid of even tumble weeds not a single soul in sight. Keith sighed and sank to the ground, he turned his attention to his bleeding shoulder. The wound was deep but the bullet had passed through so Keith didn't have to worry about digging it out. His mad sprint probably hadn't been the best for his injury but he had to put some distance from him and the Garrison.

Keith was debating whether or not to just try to find the place himself when he heard foot steps coming up behind him. Tensing he reached for the knife in his boot. H wrapped his fingers around the handle when the person behind him spoke,

"Easy there Keith it's just me Marco. The jeep is parked  over behind those rocks." Keith still drew his knife as he turned, but sure enough Marco stood smirking at him.

Marco looked a lot like Veronica but his smirk was almost an exact copy of his older brothers. Marco shared his sisters nose but his brothers chin. All three McClain's had vibrant blue eyes. However in Keith's opinion Lances eyes had lost that glow from his years in the Garrison, not that Keith payed to much attention to facts like that. 

Keith slipped his knife back in his boot as Marco looked him up and down. His eyes fell on Keiths shoulder. 

"Lets get you to the safe house and fix you up." Kieth only grunted in response. Marco offered a shoulder and Keith took it gratefully slinging his arm over Marcos shoulders. They started the trek back to the jeep, now that Keith was being helped by someone he trusted he fought to keep conscious. Marco pulled him from his mental battle by asking him a question,

"My older siblings are alright right, I'm especially worried about Veronica." Keith nodded,

"She's fine she wasn't with me. She just gave me a gun and told me to stay safe and not get caught." Talking was a strain on Keith and he closed his eyes to try and clam the raging head ache threatening to rise. He felt Marco nod.

"And what about Lance." Keith opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Marco, he was chewing his bottom lip clearly worried.

" Lance isn't even involved with this at all why are you so worried about him?" By then they had reached the jeep cleverly hidden perfectly in the shadows. Marco helped Keith into the front passenger seat.

"Lance has never believed in something as much as he does the Garrison, to him they are making  a perfect world full of opportunity and safety. He doesn't see the freedoms and rights the Garrison are taking from the people, he doesn't see that the Garrison is creating a carbon copy world not a perfect world. And i his little brother and his older sister are working to bring the Garrison to it's knees. He would be so hurt to find we completely turned against everything he believes in and we tricked into thinking we thought the same way."Marco finished his eyes holding even more worry than before.

As the jeep bounced over the uneven ground. Keith thought about what Marco  had said. It never occurred to him that fighting against the Garrison was a big sacrifice for both Veronica and Marco. For Keith it was easy he had hate the Garrison from the day Shiro had convinced him to join. Keith grit his thinking about Shiro if anyone was a traitor it was him.

Keith gave up the fight and allowed himself to sleep trusting Marco to get them both to the safe house without  trouble.

Marco watched as Keith closed his eyes body staying rigid and tense waiting for any thing. Marco shook his head glancing at the sky which was know a light blue he was going barely have time to get back to the Garrison as it was and Keiths injury complicated things. With that thought in mind Marco speed up more. 

  


The safe house was actually a run down shack sitting nestled at the base of a tall rock structure. Keith got out of the jeep shakily. His was still somehow bleeding which was not good. Marco came around to his side and again he helped Keith to the door of the shack.

Marco sat Keith down on a couch that let out a puff of dust as Keith got settled. Marco mumbled something about going to a first aid kit and for Keith to stay put.

Marco disappeared through a door way and Keith looked around the small house. From his position on the couch he could see a kitchen consisting of only a small stove. IN the living room a makeshift table sat in front of the couch. Several large boxes were stacked on a corner next to a rack that was holding guns and to Keiths delight a long hunting knife.  Other than the living area and the tiny kitchen Keith could not see any other rooms.

Marco came back holding a fist aid kit and sat to work on Keiths wounded shoulder.

" Those boxes hold food it should last you at least a year, but i don't think you'll be here that long. There is a well out back along with an out house, you'll have to sleep on the couch." Keith simple nodded clenching his jaw against the pain as Marco cleaned the bullet wound. 

Marco finished wrapping the wound and stood, 

" I have to get back now." He walked to the door and turned back to Keith, " Don't get yourself killed and if and when you deiced to leave tell me". And with that Marco was gone.

Keith lay back on the old dusty couch he was leaving once his arm was healed enough to shoot  a gun, and he was going to find away to rid the world of the Garrison and all the branches connected to it. Keith closed his eyes wondering how long it would take before the Garrison sent someone after him.


	4. PLANET UNDONE

< p>Keith woke up with sunlight streaming through the dirty window of the small shack. He lay there staring at the boxes in the corner of the room . Several large rats scurried across the top of the boxes nibbling at the corners. Keith sighed and sat up, his shoulder ached but it wasn't overly painful Marco knew what he was doing. Seeing the small run down shack in the daylight only made Keith want to leave even more but for the time being he needed to prepare himself for going out into the world the Garrison had created.

Long ago before the wars in space the world had been divided into different countries with their own rules and leadership. However as most of the population went to fight the war the Earth slowly died. Oceans dried up forests over grew and the animal population killed its self off. At long last when the war was over and people began returning to Earth they found a dry overgrown lifeless rock. The Garrison took it upon themselves to rebuild civilization by creating an almost robotic excuse for humans. Through the years in space species and races had mixed. Alien human hybrids were very common in the Garrisons eyes the only way to repopulate the Earth was to have only pure blooded humans on the planet. They killed off hybrids for years training pure blood humans to not only be complete rule following puppets but to hunt and kill any half breeds. Then there was Keith he knew he was part alien and so did the Garrison. Shiro had come to him with a friendly smile and open arms. He brought Keith out from hiding and enrolled him into the Garrison. Keith had an uncanny nack of picking up fighting skills and was quick on his feet and skilled with almost every weapon he got his hands onto. By his second year the Garrison officials had picked up on Keith's inhuman traits and began running tests on him through an organization called Lion X. Keith had known only two things he was absolutely sure off the Garrison was working for someone else and they needed to be stopped. 

Keith ran a hand down his face and staggered over to the boxes. He shooed the rats off the top of the first one and opened it. He grimaced the cans of food were littered with rat poo and the bags of dry goods were chewed through. Skipping the food for the time being Keith walked to the rack holding the weapons. He picked the knife first and unsheathed it. It was a beautiful eighteen inch Bowie knife , the handle fit and balanced well in Keith's hand most knives did. He would definitely be keeping that. He looked over the rest of the weapons, he preferred knives but he remembered something Veronica had told him,

"You need a gun you need to get good with one. A knife can be useless in many situations, and honestly Keith you suck at shooting." She was right he really was bad at shooting. Compared to her brother Lance, he was pathetic. He had never seen someone so accurate with a gun he hit the center of the target every shot he took. Keith guessed he had more patients to aim then Keith did.

Shrugging he picked up a Glock 19 9mm semi automatic, it was a smallish gun that could be easily carried. Keith liked it but knew it would be completely useless unless he taught himself to use it better. He couldn't do that until his shoulder healed so he would be staying around for a while. Placing both the Glock and the Bowie aside he began searching around for a change of clothes and new boots. He found a closet full of black clothing, which was fine by Keith. After digging through the clothes and nearly suffocating from the amount of dust he found a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top. They were the smallest clothes in the closet . Although Keith didn't really like the amount if skin exposed they would have to do. He got lucky and found a pair of black combat boots that fit him scarily well. He wondered if Marco had something to do with it.

Keith washed his hair and face in the well out back eyes constantly roaming being sure no one could attack him while he was vulnerable. Keith stripped from his orange Garrison uniform and put on his new clothes. He tied his hair up and went back into the shack his stomach demanding food. Trying hard not to think to hard about the rats Keith opened a can of beans and sat down to eat it.

 

Marco swallowed hard as he parked the Garrison issued jeep. Lance was waiting for him leaning against the wall by the entrance of the main Garrison building. Marco calmed himself,he had only gone to Roxum to get a drink . He tried not to look tense as he walked towards his older brother. Lance uncrossed his arms as Marco drew close enough that he could hear if Lance said anything.

"where have you been?" Lance asked in the very unLance like monotone the Garrison had trained him into having. Marco tried for a smile but he was nervous.

" aw you know I went into Roxum to the bar. Didn't Veronica tell you i asked her to". Lance stared at him with a very unconvinced face.

"No she didn't say anything at all, you were gone for a long time to is that all you did?" Marco swallowed,

"I might have drunk to much ya know? Cant come back here drunk". Again Lance looked unconvinced but sighed,

"well you missed Keith deserting." Marco gasped at the news, "really Keith deserted? I find that kind of hard to believe". Lance nodded ,"Yeah last night he ran, coward." Marco nodded as if to agree. Lance motioned him to follow , "come on i'll fill you in".   
Marco sighed in relief as Lance turned and made his way inside.

Lance wondered where the blood that was on Marcos shirt came from and what he was really hiding.


	5. SHARPSHOOTER

Lance woke up with a start, he had a dream. He used to always dream but the Garrison had trained the cadets out of it. The alarm clock hanging on the wall read 2:00.

Cadets were woken at exactly 5:00 every morning. Lance sighed and rubbed his temples. He was honestly annoyed he couldn't remember a single thing from the dream. He glanced around the room, it held five rows of three bunk beds in each. Soft sleeping noises filled the silence. He felt Hunk shift under him shaking the bed frame.

Lance felt himself getting anxious there was no way sleep would find him again. He silently dropped to the floor and padded to the door.

He glanced at the bunk closest to the door the top bunk was empty but the small shelf they were each allowed still held a half empty shampoo bottle a bar of soap and a crusty washcloth. It was Keith's bunk, Lance scowled at it like he normally did on his nightly venture but this time there was no mop of raven hair hidden partially under the blankets to scowl at.

Lance slipped out the door shaking his head to clear his thoughts it didn't work. As he made his way to his secret spot on the roof. No one knew he used the spot and he was adamant it stayed that way.

Lance sat down among the huge air conditioning turbines and looked up at the faded stars. The dessert had a warm comforting feeling to it and something that reminded him painfully of Keith. He never showed it but Lance always had Keith on some part of his mind. When he had first started at the Garrison Keith was a legend. Amazing at everything nothing could keep him down for long. At first Keith amazed Lance to no end, but Keith was so quiet and snarky Lance soon found he was far from someone you would like to get to know.  
Then Keith went missing for two months. No one knew where he went or why, in those two months Lance had fought his way into Keiths position. Then he came back skinny and gaunt, eyes haunted. Still he beat Lance again and again the professors compared them saying he was a lesser Keith. Lance decided he never hated anyone more, and know Keith was gone for good and Lance could rise again.

A soft breeze blew in cutting into the dessert heat making Lance shiver. H glanced at the horizon the tips of the hills were flushing with color. Nights were short some days to long. Sighing Lance stood and snuck down into the barracks again.

 

" I say we send out a student to go get him, he wouldn't expect it and it's better to lose a student then an instructor."  
Veronica stiffened as she listened to the conversation going in between Allura and commander Iverson. She was acting as a secretary while the real secretary was out.

" Yes i agree that would be a good course of action but who? It will need to be a student who is talented and able to fight and survive without a team." Iverson laughed " I think I have the perfect person" Their voices faded as they moved out of the reception area. She cursed she needed to know who it was so she could warn Marco who would then tell Keith. The voices faded as the door closed.            

        Lance squeezed the trigger every shot hitting the mark perfectly. Lance kept his eyes on the target as he switched to a different gun. He squeezed the trigger again and again he hit the mark perfectly. The buzzer went off signalling Lances time was up. Shiro came down from the observation deck greeting Lance in the protocol way before congratulating him.

Lance nodded but inside he felt pride fill every part of him. He scowled at the feeling he wasn't supposed to feel things like that, it could get you killed.

Lance walked over to the gun rack and began putting away his weapons, when a high clear voice cut through the air,

" Lance I see you're done with practice very good will you please come talk to me once you've finished your task?" Allura was standing with her hands clasped behind her back looking at lance.

Lance nodded swallowing, normally when Allura wanted to talk it wasn't over anything good. Putting down his last gun Lance followed Allura as she stepped out into the hall. She turned to face him with a serious look on her face,

" I am sure you are aware of the situation that is going on right know." Lance nodded a bit confused and sacred as to why she would want to talk to him of all people about it.

" Are you aware of how dangerous Kogane is?" Again Lance nodded and again felt confused,

" May I ask what this is about?" Lance asked.

Allura stared him straight in the eye,

" we've chosen you to go out hunt down and kill Kogane before he puts the last of humanity in danger."

Lance felt like laughing out loud, he felt like jumping and screaming. Finally, finally he would be able to show the world and Keith himself that he was not just a lesser Keith.

 " Can you do it ?" Allura asked Lance full out grinned down at her,

" oh yeah i can do it".


End file.
